Karena Kau Adikku
by BoltScarhead
Summary: Voldemort bangkit. Dan dia berencana untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Tentu saja tidak secara langsung, dan dia memutuskan untuk memberi tugas ini pada...Ventura Malfoy! Wait, what! Ventura? Malfoy? Siapa dia?
1. Chapter 1

_Agustus 1996_

Hari ini adalah jadwal berkumpulnya para Death Eater di rumahku, Malfoy Manor. Ya, aku adalah Ventura Malfoy, anak peremuan keluarga Malfoy satu-satunya. Aku akan memasuki tahun ke 5 ku di Hogwarts. Dan aku adalah seorang Death Eater. Ya, aku terpaksa menjadi Death Eater karena seluruh keluargaku juga Death Eater. Termasuk kakakku satu-satunya, Draco.

_Di ruang makan, tempat berkumpulnya para Death Eater dan Voldemort_

"Ada Info tentang Dumbledore yang kau miliki Pius?" Tanya Voldemort

"Dumbledore sedang mengincar Horace Slughorn untuk mengajar kembali di Hogwarts tuanku."

"Apa yang dia inginkan dari Slughorn?"

"Hamba masih mencari tahu tuanku."

"Baiklah, hari ini aku akan memberikan tugas baru pada salah satu Death Eater baru kita. Seperti yang kalian tahu, akhir-akhir ini Dumbledore sudah sangat merepotkan. Dan aku ingin dia dibunuh, oleh salah satu Death Eater baru kita. Ventura Malfoy." Voldemort berkata.

"Jika kamu tidak bisa melakukannya, maka Draco harus menggantikanmu. Kalau kalian berdua tidak bisa melakukannya juga, maka keluargamu akan aku bunuh. Dan Snape, tugasmu mengawasi mereka dan memastikan mereka melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kalian semua mengerti?" tambah Voldemort.

"Ya tuan, kami mengerti."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar tugas itu. Bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikannya? Melumpuhkan orang saja aku tidak berani, bagaimana membunuh orang?

"Ve, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Draco yang mengikutiku masuk ke kamar setelah pertemuan selesai.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kau mencemaskan tentang tugas tadi? Tenang saja, aku yang akan menyelesaikannya untukmu."

"Apa? Kamu serius? Tapi mengapa?"

"Ya, aku serius kok. Kamu mau tau kenapa? Karena kamu adikku Ve. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Jawab Draco sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menenangkan.

"Terimakasih Drake, aku menyayangimu."


	2. Chapter 2

_Kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama _

"Kau yakin ini akan berhasil Drake?"tanyaku masih tidak yakin dengan rencana Draco.

"Yap, 100%. Percayalah padaku Ve. Kalung ini sudah kuberi kutukan yang mematikan, hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan korbannya akan sekarat." Jawab Draco dengan yakin.

"Baiklah, biar kumantrai dulu si Katie Bell itu." Aku menimpali sambil beranjak pergi ke tempat Katie Bell

Aku dan Draco memang berencana untuk membunuh Dumbledore hari ini. Caranya? Kami akan memberikan sebuah kalung yang kami beli dari Borgin and Burkes kepada Dumbledore lewat Katie Bell.

"Oke Drake, sudah selesai."

"Oke, ayo kita pergi darisini."

Selesai memantrai Katie Bell, kami menyuruhnya untuk membawa kalung itu ke Dumbledore. Dan kami pun segera kembali ke Hogwarts. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Blaise datang.

"Hei teman-teman, kalian sudah tahu berita baru belum?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat.

"Maaf Blaise, kalau hanya gossip aku tidak tertarik." Jawab Draco ogah-ogahan.

"Bukan kok, ini bukan gossip. Kalian tahu Katie Bell?"

Katie Bell? Dia kan yang tadi kusuruh untuk memberikan kalung itu pada Dumbledore. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Jangan-jangan…

"Ya, kami tahu. Memangnya ada apa?" jawab Draco dengan muka yang tenang. Dia memang jago sekalio berakting.

"Dia terkena kutukan. Katanya sih dari kalung yang diberikan pada dia dari seseorang. Dan kau tahu apa? Kau yang dituduh memnatrai kalung itu Draco."

Demi janggut Merlin, ternyata ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan. Si Katie Bell itu gagal melakukan tugasnya. Dia menyentuh kalung itu.

"Loh, mengapa aku yang dituduh seperti itu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kok."

"Iya, yang menuduhmu itu si Potty Potter itu."

"Sudahlah, gapenting. Lebih baik kita ke aula besar saja yuk. Aku lapar. Kamu mau ikut ga Blaise?"

"Ga deh, aku masih kenyang."

"Yasudah kalo begitu, kami duluan yah."

Aku dan Draco menuju aula besar untuk makan malam. Selesai makan, memanggilku. Aku merasa kalo dia memanggilku untuk membicarakan mengenai rencana kalung kutukan yang gagal itu.

"Bagaimana rencana itu bisa gagal? Seharusnya kalian berusaha lebih keras." Prof. Snape berkata dengan kecewa.

"Kami sudah melakukan sebisa tidak usah membantu kami. Kami yang dipercaya The Dark Lord untuk melaksanakan tugas ini! Anda hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi kami!" sahut Draco dengan marah.

"Drake, sabarlah. hanya ingin membantu." Aku menenangkan Draco. Dia sepertinya tersinggung dengan perkataan .

"Kami hanya ingin anda melindungi kami agar kami tidak ketahuan oleh Dumbledore ataupun McGonagall. Kami tak ingin anda membantu kami. Kamilah yang dipercaya oleh The Dark Lord dan bukan anda!" Sahut Draco sambil menarik tanganku menuju ke ruang rekreasi Slytherin meniggalkan yang terdiam.


	3. Chapter 3

_Februari 1997_

Hari yang lumayan dingin. Sebaiknya aku ke aula besar saja. Siapa tau ada minuman seperti butterbeer, mead, dan firewhisky. Mead? Sepertinya aku ada ide.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak ideku?" aku menyampaikan ide pembunuhan Dumbledore pada Draco.

"Well, menurutku itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kita akan memberikannya pada Dumbledore? Kita tak mungkin langsung memberikannya padanya kan?"

"Tentu saja kita tidak akan memberikannya langsung pada Dumbledore. Kita memberikannya lewat ."

"Loh, mengapa ?"

"Kau ingat saat pertemuan klub Slug pertama di kompartemen Hogwarts express? Dia pernah berkata bukan, bahwa dulu dia sering minum bersama dengan Dumbledore. Mereka berdua sangat menyukai mead. Dan dia akan memberikannya pada Dumbledore lebih dulu jika dia mendapatkan mead."

"oke, tapi bagaimana kalau mead itu malah diminum oleh sendiri?"

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Lagipula, kita tidak rugi apapun kalau Slughorn mati."

"Baiklah, ayo kita lakukan hari ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?" ajak Draco dengan semangat.

Kami pun ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli sebotol mead. Kami segera mencampurkan racun kedalamnya. Kami mendapatkan racun itu lagi-lagi dari Borgin and Burkes yang kami beli saat liburan natal kemarin. Selesai melakukannya, kami segera menuju ke kantor Sughorn untuk memberikan ini padanya.

"Hai Profesor, aku tidak mengganggu kan?" sapaku pada setelah dia membukakan pintu

"Hai, Ventura. Tentu saja tidak. Ayo masuk. Ada perlu apa Ve?"

" Ini Prof. aku ingin memberikan ini padamu. Kuharap kau suka."

"Wah, mead! Terimakasih Ve. Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu darimana aku menyukai mead?"

"Tentu saja darimu Prof." jawabku lalu segera memantrainya dengan Obliviate supaya dia tidak ingat kalau akulah yang memberikan mead itu padanya.

Selesai memantrainya, aku segera pergi supaya dia tidak melihatku. Aku meninggalkan yang duduk termenung di sofanya.

"Bagaimana? Berhasil?" Tanya Draco yang bersembunyi di balik peilar dekat ruangan Prof. Slughorn.

"Tentu saja berhasil. Ayo cepat, kita harus pergi darisini sebelum ada yang melihat kita."

Kami segera menuju ruang rekreasi lalu segera beranjak tidur karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Keesokan harinya…

"Pagi Blaise, Drake." Aku menyapa Blaise dan Draco yang sudah duduk di aula besar untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Ve."

"Ve, ayo ikut aku. Ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Ajak Draco dengan serius.

"Ada apa Drake? Sepertinya serius sekali. Apakah rencana kita berhasil? Dia telah mati?" aku bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tidak, ini buruk Ve. Rencana kita gagal."

"Apa? Padahal aku sudah memikirkan ini denggan matang. Lalu siapa yang meminum mead itu? Slughorn?"

"Bukan, bukan dia. Tapi Ron Weasley."

"si Weasel itu? Kok bisa dia yang meminumnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Ve. Tapi setidaknya itu bagus kan? Kita telah menyingkirkan salah satu trio itu." Jawab Draco dengan tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar. ternyata masih ada sisi positifnya."

"Baiklah, berarti harapan kita tinggal rencana kita yang terakhir. Tahun ajaran sebentar lagi, waktu kita makin menipis. Kita harus segera melaksanakannya" Draco berkata


	4. Chapter 4

_Juni 1997_

Hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kami untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Dan kami sudah menyiapkan rencana besar yang kami yakin akan berhasil.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap? Aku akan ke menara astronomi. Dumbledore ada disitu." Tanyaku pada Draco.

"Ya, aku siap. Aku akan ke ruang kebutuhan untuk membiarkan Aunt Bellatrix dan Death Eater yang lain untuk masuk."

Aku segera menuju menara astronomi untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Sesampainya disana…

"Selamat malam Ventura. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Dumbledore bertanya dengan gayanya yang khas. Saat itulah jantungku mulai berdegup keras. Aku takut.

"Expeliarmus! Siapa lagi yang ada disini?! Aku mendengarmu berbicara tadi!"

"Aku memang suka berbicara sendiri. Kau kesini untuk membunuhku bukan?"

"Ventura, kamu bukanlah seorang pembunuh." Lanjut Dumbledore

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang aku?! Aku telah melakukan hal-hal yang dapat membuatmu terkejut."

"Dengan mengirimiku kalung melalui Katie Bell? Mengirimiku mead lewat ? maaf, tapi hal-hal seperti itu sama sekali tidak membuatku terkejut."

"Dia mempercayaiku! Aku telah terpilih!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gaduh dan masuklah Aunt Bellatrix, Draco, dan Death Eater yang lain.

"Kau tak sendiri. Ada yang lain?"

"Well, kau berhasil Ve. Bagus sekali. Ayo cepat bunuh dia!" sahut Bellatrix tiba-tiba

Aku membeku, mana bisa aku membunuh orang? memantrai orang saja aku sering gugup. Tiba-tiba datanglah .

"Biar aku yang membunuhnya." Snape berkata

"Severus, tolong…" Dumbledore mengiba

"Avada Kedavra!" Dumbledore pun akhirnya mati

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Sebelum ada yang menyadarinya."

"Morsmodre!" Bellatrix meluncurkan mantra untuk membuat tanda kegelapan di langit.

Draco pun merangkulku dan membopongku yang masih sangat syok. Dia membawaku ke ruang rekreasi.

"Kamu diam disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Loh, tapi aku ingin ikut denganmu Drake."

"Tidak, kamu harus tetap disini. Biar aku yang bertanggung jawab. Kamu diam disini dan bilang kalau akulah yang bersalah tentang ini. Bukan kamu."

"Apa?! Tidak! Kamu tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian disini!"

"Tenang saja, kita akan bertemu dirumah…"

"tapi, mengapa?" aku bingung dengan perkataan Draco.

"Karena kamu adikku. Dan akan kulakukan apapun untukmu. Sudah, pokoknya kamu diam disini dan lakukan apa yang tadi kusuruh." Dia pun segera keluar untuk mengejar Aunt Bellatrix dan Death Eater yang lain.

Aku masih memikirkan kata-katanya yang tadi. Dia sangat menyayangiku dan akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatanku. Aku semakin menyayanginya. I love you Big Brother…


End file.
